This invention relates to a process for preparing bacon and, more particularly, to a process for preparing bacon which, when cooked, will have reduced levels of N-nitrosamines.
For many years it has been common practice to prepare cured bacon by treating green (uncured) bellies with a curing solution (hereinafter "pickle") and then smoking the cured bacon to impart a desirable flavor. A major component of the pickle is sodium nitrite which inhibits the germination of Clostridium botulinum spores, thus ensuring that the cured bacon will be free of the deadly toxin produced by this bacterium. In recent years, however, much controversy has surrounded the use of sodium nitrite because there have been allegations that residual nitrite from the pickle can react with organic amines present in various cured pork products to form carcinogenic nitrosamines. This problem is accentuated with bacon because nitrosamine formation is induced by the elevated temperatures encountered when the bacon is cooked for consumption; i.e., those exceeding 300.degree. F.
Many approaches have been considered in seeking a remedy to this problem and proposed remedies have included eliminating nitrite from the pickle or reducing residual nitrite levels in the cured product. Neither of these approaches is particularly satisfactory, however, because there is presently no suitable substitute for nitrite, and because reducing nitrite levels could increase the likelihood that C. botulinum spores would grow in the cured bacon.
My co-pending application Ser. No. 196,816, supra, describes an invention which is based on the discovery that cured bacon having substantially reduced levels of N-nitrosamines when cooked can be prepared by injecting whole green bellies with a curing solution containing nitrite and either a reducing sugar alone or a combination of a reducing sugar and a liquid smoke. In said invention the reducing sugar is used in concentration to provide from 150 to 10,000 ppm, based upon the green weight of the bacon bellies, and the liquid smoke is used in concentration to provide 5 to 400 ppm phenols and 10 to 2,000 ppm carbonyl compounds, based upon the green weight of the bacon bellies. Bacon made in accordance with said invention contains reduced levels of N-nitrosamines, while at the same time the levels of residual nitrite present in the uncooked cured product remain relatively unaffected, thus ensuring that the germination of C. Botulinum spores will be prevented. In addition, the flavor of the product when cooked for consumption is remarkably improved.